


3) Sink or Swim

by Iarollane



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iarollane/pseuds/Iarollane
Summary: The Warden leads her party into a bit of a mess. Alistair cracks jokes, as per usual.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fulfilled prompts from various people





	3) Sink or Swim

  
**Prompt** : "Now? Now you listen to me?"

==

Majin Surana smoothed out the creases on the map, tracing the lines of the river they were following. She tapped a spot on the map. "Everyone else agreed to stay by this village while we go see the clan," she said. "From what the locals tell us, they don't go into the forest, and the elves don't go to the village. So if we want to find this clan, we have to go to them." Khasta barked, jumping in a circle. Majin pat her head. "Yes, I know. You'll have lots of fun in the woods, won't you?"

"We're not so far from the Kocari wilds," Zevran noted, drawing Majin's attention back. "Nor from Lothering, those poor fools. It's possible the horde is nearby, or at least an arm of it." He studied the map. "There aren't many options for us if we encounter more than a small group."

"Oh, I dunno, we could always jump off the waterfall," Alistair pointed to a nearby spot on the map, just ten miles downstream from their current location. "It'll be like lemmings." Majin smirked at him, eyebrow raised. "It's alright. Silly idea. No one listens to me anyway," he whispered to her with a wink.

Zevran ignored him. "With luck, we'll be able to head east into the forest without coming across anyone, or anything."

Majin rolled up the map and handed it to Zevran, who stowed it in his pack. "All speed, then. Hurrah for running around the woods all day. I think we'll be lucky to find them. There's an awful lot of forest to search."

Alistair's head snapped around. "Darkspawn, to the south," he hissed, pulling his sword and shield off his back with practiced ease.

"I sense some to the west, as well," Majin replied, gripping her staff, and tried to get an idea of what they were facing. "Too many. Quickly, into the river. We might be able to confuse their trackers. Follow it downstream, we'll see if we can get past them before they realize."

"Wait," Zevran said. "This is too close. If they lose us here, who's to say they won't go after that village?"

"Shit," Majin muttered, then took a deep breath. "You're right. We can't let that happen. But we can lead them **away** from the village." She glanced at her companions, and received a nod from each. "Alright then. Make some noise and head west, then south when the opportunity arises. Maybe we can get them to double back on themselves, and they'll confuse us with other darkspawn."

==

Panting, Majin, Alistair, Zevran, and Khasta had their backs to the waterfall. "Well. We've been very nicely herded," Zevran noted, a bit sourly.

"Yes, yes, I know. Not the most brilliant of my plans," Majin grumbled.

"So what now?" Alistair asked, his sword ready, his shield braced.

"Well..." Majin glanced around. "There's always the waterfall."

"What?" Zevran looked at her incredulously. With a laugh, he sheathed his daggers. "This reminds me of that time with the Crows.... bah, I'm sure I've told you this story before, no need to tell it again."

"Wait. Now? You decide to listen to me **now**?" Alistair sputtered.

"Can I just **say** I strenuously objected?" Zevran said with a smile. "I wouldn't want to go to the Maker's side and have to explain that it was just too much fun to pass up." With a little wave, he dove into the deeper water. Majin saw only a glimpse of him as he went over the falls.

"I was joking. You know I was joking, right?" Alistair said, slightly panicked. Majin grinned at him. "Oh Maker." Khasta looked at the waterfall, gave a canine shrug, and, tongue lolling out, jumped into the water. In moments, she was gone too.

"I'm in **armor** , for the Maker's sake!" He waved his sword slightly. "I'll sink directly to the bottom!"

"It'll be fine," Majin assured him. "Just take it off."

"Easy for you to say," he muttered. "You get to wear comfy robes. I'll be down to my skivies." With a groan, he started pulling at his gauntlets and bracers. Majin helped, cutting the straps holding the pauldrons. "This isn't exactly how I wanted to get naked with you." He finished and began the greaves.

"Oh?" Majin moved on to the breastplate. "Then think of it as foreplay." At his wide-eyed look, she laughed, then tipped him over into the water and jumped in after him.

He yelled as they went over, her gripping him close the whole way.

**Author's Note:**

> Khasta is the name of the Mabari, for me, in every play through regardless of what origin I'm playing as. And in my mind, Khasta is female.


End file.
